My Old Life and My New One
by black-cat-tonic
Summary: Feliciano was running, sweat running down his face and back. He heard the stranger behind him comming closer. He ran even faster...  Pairings: GerIta, PruAus, PruIta  -Ending this...Not worth reading. Please and Thank you for all who've reviewed, favorited, and alerted, I will be deleting it soon.-
1. Prologe

PROLOGE:

---

Feliciano was running to his house, sweat ran down his face and back. He heard someone behind him, he ran even faster. _Oh no! He's comming closer!_ The Italian thought, and who ever was chasing him was comming closer. The stranger was faster than a normal human.... He was a vampire, so Feliciano was his meal for the night. Even though the vampire could just simple use his vampire powers to catch him now, he thought the race was more intresting.

Feliciano then could see his house. _Almost home! I just gotta keep running harder!_ The Italian was getting hope to see his house near him. He ran into his front yard, up the tiny set of stairs and strated to turn the knobe when he reliazied the vampire wasn't trying to kill him. He turned slowly afraid to see what was behind him... Nothing.

Feliciano sighed and turned back towards the door to see the vampire standing right there.

"HEL-," Feliciano tried to scream before getting cut off by a hand. He tried to bite the hand but failed. The vampire only opened the door and steped inside the dark house. The vamp then sat Feliciano down on the couch. Feliciano's heart was raceing faster and faster from the fear.

"Hello, Feliciano." Said a familer voice. The smaller male only looked up in shock at the vampire....

"Ludwig!"

---

Yeah I know another vampire story....


	2. Chapter 1: Where is Ludwig?

Chapter 1:

* * *

Feliciano was in the kitchen making pasta, of course. "Vee~ I miss Ludwig..." The Italian said stirring the pasta. He put down the big spoon he was using, and walked over to the large table in the middle of the kitchen; pulled out one of the chairs and plopped down into it. He sat there lost in thought thinking where the German was, as doing this he forgot the pasta on the stove. Only jumping up and out of his chair to see it boil over.

"Few... That was close!" Exclaimed Feliciano. Pouring the pasta into a bowl, he then finally sat down to fill his empty stomach. Eating alone made him think even more about Ludwig. Sighing yet again he waisted good pasta and threw the left-overs away. Then he went into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Steam was in the air as scolding hot water hit his skin, he could feel his pours open. "Ahh~ This feels great!" Feliciano said washing his body with his blue bar of soap. He then washed all the soap off his body and grabbed for the shampoo. While washing his hair he thoughts where clouded by only one person, that he cared for the most. _Ludwig..._

Turning of the water the small Italian grabbed a towel and dried off. He walked naked through his house until he got to his room. Tears came down his face, he reached for his phone on the dresser. Dialing the familiar number he put his ear to the phone.

_Riiiiiiing..........Riiiiiiing............_

Then he heard the phone beep. He looked at the phone, call ended. "Why does Ludwig not want to talk to me?" He wined. More tears running down his small face as he flopped down onto the bed. Then he made his mind to call his friend, Kiku. Grabbing the phone he hit the speed dial number for his Japanese friend.

_Riiiiing........Riiiiing...... _"Hello, this is Kiku speaking?" Kiku said on the other line.

"KIKU~ I CAN'T FIND DOITSU ANYWHERE!!" The Italian yelled and sobbed into the phone. The Japanese man had to pull at his hurt ear from the yelling. "Feliciano... Calm down, it'll be okay. Do you want me to come over?" Kiku asked calmly. Sniffing the Italian said no and he just wanted someone to talk to.

"Okay, well we'll ask at the world meeting tomorrow and see if anyone has seen him." Kiku reasured the smaller male.

"O-okay Kiku. See you there." Feliciano said and clicked the phone off and started to cry again. Resting his head on his pillow he fell straight asleep, waiting for the world meeting and hoping someone saw his friend, Ludwig.

* * *

At the world meeting the only people who where there were: Alfred, Arthur, Ivan, Yao, Francis, Matthew, Kiku,and Heracles. Feliciano then frowned and scanned the room to see if the German was somewhere in the room. Alfred stood up and said,"Okay! Let's start the world meeting, the first person who should go is me," The American said pointing to himself with a toothy grin,"because I'M THE HERO!" At the last part he did his very loud laugh while Arthur smacked him in the head.

Feliciano sighed sadly and sat down in his chair, looking board to death. While Arthur and Alfred were hitting and cursing at each other, Francis asked the Italian,"Now what's wrong, mon ami?"

Looking at the French men he started to get tears in the cornors of his big, brown eyes.

"Well......Ludwig disappeared and I haven't talked to him in eight days, and he won't answer my phone calls!" The Italian spoke sadly. He looked around the room again.

Kiku was blushing as Heracles was whispering something into the Japanese man's ear. Kiku only nodded as they left the world meeting without even giving them a reason why. Yao was looking at something with the Russian, Ivan. They were to busy with whatever they were looking at to care about the world meeting, or that Kiku and Heracles left.

Matthew was sitting besides Francis holding his polar bear, Kumojiro; Alfred and Arthur then were starting to make-out. Feliciano sighed wishing Ludwig was here with him.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Francis asked waving his hands infront of the spaced out Italian.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just...... I just don't know what to do Francis." Feliciano said looking into the French men's blue eyes.

"Hmmmm...." Francis said stroking his beard. Matthew just sighed seeing his brother making out with the Brit.

"Have you tried going to his house?" Francis asked.

"Ve, Francis I've tried everything!" Feliciano spoke.

"À deux balles...." The French man spoke quietly to himself.

Yao and Ivan finally stopped looking at whatever it was and saw that Alfred and Arthur were making-out, Kiku and Hercles were gone, Felicinao was about to cry, Francis trying to help the Italian. Also forgetting about little Matthew.

"Что здесь происходит.....?" Ivan spoke.

Yao asked, "Ivan I don't speak Russian, so what are you saying aru~?"

Ivan shook his head and said, "Sorry! I asked what's happening here da~..."

"Oh, okay aru." Yao said and turned towards the sad Italian.

Ivan rose up and walked towards the sad, weak, Italian. He patted Feliciano's head and told him, "Everything is going to be okay da~!"

Feliciano just shook his head no and rose up from his chair. "No it's not!" Feliciano screamed as he ran out of the room.

Arthur and Alfred broke away from their kissing and looked up.

"What happened to him?" Alfred asked.

"Well, it seems that Ludwig is missing." Francis spoke like it was normal, while pulling a rose out of know where; giving it to the Canadian, Matthew. Ivan and Yao only shook their heads and hoped the Italian would be okay...

_

* * *

_

_No one care's! No one care's if he's gone! Why! Ludwig where are you!?! _Feliciano thought as tears streamed down his checks. It started to rain, he was outside trying to run all the way to Ludwig's house. It was miles away but he didn't care. All he wanted was to see him again. Hear him yell about how lazy he was and see his face. That's all he wanted. The rain came pouring down harder, Feliciano's cloths where sticking to his cold body. Lighting was striking, making it harder to see, but he still kept running.

He ran and ran on till he was so tired he fell on the ground not even sure where he was. His eyes where blurred by the tears that came down so easily. A blurry figure came into sight, the stranger picked up the tired Italian. Feliciano couldn't do anything so he just gave up on trying to escape.

_I'm sorry, Feliciano...._ The stranger thought. Seeing the Italian like this hurt him. _I have to tell him soon.._ The stranger thought.

* * *

So how'd you like? Plz review?


	3. Chapter 2: Fear and Blood

Feliciano woke up with a start. He looked around, his swirl bouncing up and down, until he realized he was in his bed at his house. "What? How did I get here, vee?" The Italian asked.

He rose up and saw that he was in new clothing and he was clean. He walked around his house and saw that it was spot-less.

"I don't remember cleaning my house or changing, vee!" Felicinao said to himself. He finally got to the kitchen and saw a note on his table. He picked it up and started to read. It read:

_Dear, Feliciano_

_I am very sorry I haven't been around to tell you my secret._

_Please meet me at my house tonight._

_There I can tell you why I have been ignoring you._

_I hope you can forgive me._

_Your friend_

_Ludwig_

Feliciano was jumping up and down to finally see his friend Ludwig. He ran to his bathroom and took a shower, dried off, and got dressed. He was about to grab his keys to his house when his phone rang.

Nee nee papa wain choudai

Nee nee mama nee nee mama

Mukashi ni tabeta boroneeze no

Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda

He picked it up and checked the Caller ID. It was Kiku.

"Hello Kiku~" The Italian said happily. "Hello Feliciano. I called to see how you were." The Japanese man spoke calmly. "Vee~ I'm perfectly fine!" Feliciano said.

Kiku could perfectly see the smile on the Italian's face. "Okay. I was worried about you.... Well, good-bye Feliciano."

"Bye~" Feliciano said with a click of the cell phone he closed it and jammed it into his pocket, and ran...

~~**~~

He was panting from all the running, but he was going to keep running till he gets to Ludwig's house. He saw the white house with green shutters, it was so familiar to him that he sometimes called it home. He finally stopped at the house's front door to rest.

He bent down and had his hands on his neece and was trying to breath normaly. Finally he knocked on the door. Ludwig's three dog's started to bark. Feliciano waited for about ten minutes and still nothing. "Veee? Ludwig are you home?" The Italian asked.

He knocked on the door again but harder than last time. The door opened.

"Hello?" Feliciano asked stepping into the dark house. The dogs started to bark again, louder than the last time. Feliciano wandered through the darkness, until he was to the door to the back pourch. The Italian looked through the window to see the dogs growling.

"I wonder what there growling at." Feliciano asked to himself. He looked closer to where they were looking at to see a shadow standing there. The shadow had bright red eyes that where mixed with a light blue. The shadow stepped closer to the dogs.

"Oh shut up." Said the shadow, or more like the stranger. As saying this the stranger leaped forward and grabbed the biggest of the dogs. He put his hands on the dogs neck and twisted it, Feliciano flinched at the bone-breaking sound. He saw the stranger's mouth open to show white, long, fangs.

Feliciano stood there in horror, he wanted to run away as fast as possible but his legs kept him stay put. He saw the stranger put his fangs into the dead dogs neck and be gain to drink. He heard the _slurping_ and _gulping_ as the stranger sucked the blood dry from the dog. He then killed and done the same to the other two dogs.

Feliciano moved away from the window when he thought he saw the stranger see him. The Italian then moved away from the door and out to the hall-way when he heard the back pourch door open. Feliciano gasped and broke out into a run. He saw that the stranger was behind him at the end of the hall-way.

The Italian screamed and finally got to the front door, his palms where sweaty and his grip slipped from the sweat. He finally opened up the door and ran out to the cold night. He was scared for Ludwig. Thinking that maybe the vampire killed him to. Feliciano shook his head and kept running.


	4. Chapter 3: Horror and Food

Feliciano was running to his house, sweat ran down his face and back. He heard the stranger behind him, he ran even faster. _Oh no! He's coming closer!_The Italian thought, and who ever was chasing him was coming closer. The stranger was faster than a normal human.... He was a vampire, so Feliciano was his meal for the night. Even though the vampire could just simple use his vampire powers to catch him now, he thought the race was more interesting.

Feliciano then could see his house. _Almost home! I just gotta keep running harder!_The Italian was getting hope to see his house near him. He ran into his front yard, up the tiny set of stairs and started to turn the knob when he realized the vampire wasn't trying to kill him. He turned slowly afraid to see what was behind him... Nothing.

Feliciano sighed and turned back towards the door to see the vampire standing right there.

"HEL-," Feliciano tried to scream before getting cut off by a hand. He tried to bite the hand but failed. The vampire only opened the door and steped inside the dark house. The vamp then sat Feliciano down on the couch. Feliciano's heart was racing faster and faster from the fear.

"Hello, Feliciano." Said a familiar voice. The smaller male only looked up in shock at the vampire....

"Ludwig!" Feliciano cried out. The stranger then showed his face to reveal his blonde hair, and blue eyes. It was Ludwig, the man that made the Italian go crazy over was finally here to protect him and love him.

"But.." The Italian spoke remembering the dead dogs. A shiver went down his spine.

"Yes, Feliciano. I am a vampire now. That's been the reason why I haven't been around because I was afraid I would hurt you. Like I did to my dogs." As the German said this pain was clearly written in his eyes.

The Italian rose from his couach and hugged the German. Ludwig only stiffened up more. Fear was welling up inside Ludwig, he was afraid he was going to bite into those delicious veins. He saw in his mind, him grabbing the Italian and sucking him dry, a shiver went through his body.

Feliciano finally pulled away with a confused look on his face and asked, "Vee, Ludwig you are a vampire now... but who did 'that' to you?"

The German also had a look of confusion writtin on his face and he spoke,"I.... Don't know, I can't seem to remember..." Ludwig then started to pace back and forth, while Feliciano sat back down on the couch. "Doitsu, Doitsu! I'm hungry! Can we have some pasta?" The Italian asked the German who was in deep thought.

_Hmm...... I remember coming home, worked out, took the dogs out for a walk, then took a shower, and then walking out onto his back pourch...._ Ludwig's mind after that was blank.

_Nothing! What the hell? Why can't I remember? _Ludwig kept repeating the same thought over and over again.

"Doitsu? Hello~?" Feliciano asked waving a hand infront of Ludwig's face. "Oh! Sorry! Yeah, I guess we could have pasta...." A blush went across Ludwig's face about how he just spaced out.

They both got up and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Steam came from the small silver pot as Ludwig stirred the cooking pasta. While Feliciano set the table. Felicinao started to hum an Italian song as he finished with the table. Feliciano then turned around to face the German. "Vee, Doitsu! Can you still eat human food? Or just blood?" The Italian asked.

Ludwig stoped what he was doing and turned to the Italian and asked,"Aren't you afraid of me? I mean, I'm a vampire! And I just killed all of my dogs! How can you be okay with me!" Ludwig said getting louder and louder,"I am a monster! Don't you think I might lose control over myself and might kill you!"

All of this hurt Feliciano's feelings as he started to get tears in the corners of his eyes. Those big, kind, brown eyes that Ludwig loved seeing. Ludwig only sighed as he said a quick,"I'm sorry...," and turned back to the pasta. It was finally done. The German took out a spoon and grabbed two bowls. As he poured the pasta out, Feliciano just sat down quietly and looked away from Ludwig.

* * *

Ludwig was in Feliciano's bed, the Italian asleep. Feliciano was curled up and sound asleep, his curl sticking straight up. Ludwig and Feliciano made up after dinner and did......._somethings...._

And where Ludwig was a vampire, he liked the night and slept during the day.

He started thinking about all of those things people said about vampire's were nothing but lies.

For example he can go outside durring the day, and not die. (The down side he could only say outside for a couple of hours before it started to hurt him.) Also he can go inside of churches and hold crosses. It seemed the only things that could kill him was a steak through the heart (But that would kill anyone.) and if Feliciano ever died.

He was immortal, but still it would be a lonely life... Unless he made Feliciano a vampire too!

The German turned softly to his lover and stared at the exposed neck, one of those delicious veins could be seen. He licked his lips as he leaned forward.

Ludwig could feel his fangs sliding out and his mouth getting dry wanting to be perched of his thirst. He opened his mouth wide and started to place in around the soft neck. Ludwig was almost about to bite the Italian before he heard him talk in his sleep,"Ludwig..... I love you.....,"

that's when he realized what he was doing and backed away from the sleeping Felicaino.

His blue eyes were wide as he covered his mouth with his hands, _OH MY GOD! I-I-I just can't believe I just about b-bi-bit him! _Ludwig's mind raced as he ran around the room and found all his clothing. As he was about to open the door he turned towards the still sleeping Feliciano.

"I love you, but I must leave you until I can control myself to not hurt you..." Ludwig said as he opened the door and walked into the hallway. He found some paper and a pen and wrote a letter to the Italian explaining why he must leave again.

Leaving the note on the kitchen table Ludwig stepped outside onto the street and faded into the shadow's. While Feliciano woke up and ran around the house looking for him. The Italian started to cry when he finished reading the letter, that again his lover has left.

Ludwig thought _I must leave my old life and deal with my new one..._

* * *

A/N: So what'd ya think? I'm sorry for it taking FOREVER to write!

;o; poor Feliciano!

Haha! I bet you wonder who did turn Ludwig into a vampire!?!

Please review? Feliciano gives you cyba-pasta and a hug if you do~!


	5. Chapter 4: Dreaming and Searching

Feliciano was sitting in a dark room. Nothing else was in the room except the small Italian. "Vee, where am I?" Feliciao asked himself while raising up and walking around. "Hello? Is anyone here!" The Italian asked into the darkness. _Nothing..._

Feliciano listened for something, anything to show that other life was in the room with him. _Drip... Drip... _The Italian then heard the noise. He ran towards the thing that was dripping. Finally when he reached the noise he saw someone was there...

The dark figure was looming over something. As the Italian came closer the figure rose. Feliciano stopped moving when the other figure rose up and turned towards the Italian.

_Drip...Drip... _The noise was comming from the figure.

Feliciano wanted to run away but his feet were panted where they were. The figure was coming closer and closer. The Italian only did one thing. He closed his big, brown eyes shut hoping it would go away. Feliciano only then opened his eyes when he felt the breath hit his face. It smelled of flesh, blood, and something that smelled rotten. When the Italian opened his eyes, the figure was a blonde man, with blue eyes, blood all over the man's face, dripping down his chin,and long fangs getting ready to tear the Italian in two.

Feliciano screamed as he turned to run but fell onto the ground and saw that the monster was already on top of him. The Italian rose his arms in deffence, but the monster tore through his arms, breaking one of them. "Good Bye Italy." The voice wispered to the Italian before chomping down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Feliciano screamed as he rose up from his bed. He was drenched in sweat. Feliciano then felt around his neck for anything, nothing was there. He sighed and looked over where his clock was. 3:30 P.M.

"Wow I slept that long..." Feliciano said to himself before he realized that there was a plate of break feast on his nightstand. "Who...?" Feliciano asked himself but then as soon as he said that he heard someone was in the kitchen. The Italian jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen to see who was in his house.

"Good Morning Feliciano-chan." The Japanese man said to his friend while cleaning the dishes. Feliciano was dazed but then he grew sad. "Hi Kiku... I thought you were... Um... Nevermind..." Feliciano said to the confused Kiku.

"I wanted to check on how you where Feliciano so I knocked on the door but no one answerd and I came in and saw you where asleep so I decided to make you feel better." Kiku said while washing off a pot.

"Vee, thanks Kiku~ I really apreciate it..." Feliciano said trying to hold how sad he was.

Kiku noticed how the Italian wasn't really alive today... _How come he was so happy over the phone and now he's depressed, desu!_ Kiku thought over and over trying to figure out what was going on.

Turning around Kiku asked his friend,"Hey Feliciano... Do you want to go to the park with me an-D!" Kiku's face was a bright pink when he saw that Feliciano was completely naked. Feliciano turned his head to the side for a moment before looking down and saw that he wasn't wearing anything.

"OH! Sorry Kiku~! Silly me!" Feliciano said while running to his room and put on his sailor out-fit. While Feliciano got dressed Kiku finally recovered from almost having a panic attack. "There! Now what where you saying Nihon~" The now fully dressed Italian asked the Japanese man.

"I asked would you like to come to the park with me and Hercules." Kiku asked.

The Italian stopped and thought it over. _Well I don't want to stay here all day so I should go! _Feliciano thought and finally said,"Vee~,I'll go!" Kiku smiled and put up the dishes and dried his hands. "Well let's go desu." Kiku said walking towards the front door. The two friends then set off to go to the park.

* * *

Ludwig was wet, cold, and hungry. _I must find that man who turned me into this so I can learn to control my thirst..._The German thought. He was walking on the side of the road following his vampire sense to find his 'master' if that is what you would call it. After several miles Ludwig sat down rested. "I need to find shelter..." Ludwig said to himself as his belly grummbled,"... and eat..."

He finally found an abandoned building and held out there. The German rested and then went out into a near by forest to hunt for food. "Hopefully I can find something..." The German said to himself as he walked around. He took out his knife as he kept walking forward. Finally after what seemed like hours he saw a deer. The animal was drinking from a tiny stream infront of the hid din German.

Ludwig moved his foot and snaped a twig. That startled the deer as it then dashed away but the new vampire used his vampiric speed and caught up with the deer taking his kneif and cutting its neck open. Blood sqwerted out and all over the hungry German. He licked his lips. "Now this is what I call some food..." He said to himself while drinking the blood of the dead animal.

....

After the deer was sucked dry of its blood Ludwig picked the life-less body and carried it away. He then dug a hole and threw its body down and covered it back up. "There. Now since I rested and ate, I guess it's time to head out." Ludwig said while picking up his knife and walked out of the woods. He went back to the abandoned building and after getting there he fell to the floor and stated to think.

Ludwig was thinking hard, _The guy who ruined my life... What did he look like again...? _

Nothing was coming when suddenly a face appeared in his mind. He had brown eyes, brown hair, and a cute little swirl on the side of his head. _...Feliciano..._ Oh, how much he missed the Italian. Sure he was annoying but he was his first real friends and lover... Ludwig was smiling as he was thinking about his memories with the Italian.

Little did the German know was that there was someone else there. In the building, spying on him. "Kesesese.... Stupid burder.... The awesome is amazing at spying!" The Prussian said to himself quietly so Ludwig couldn't hear him.

* * *

A/N: Wow, sorry I had TCAPS and other things and then my computer was broke for a while but now I'm back!

^_^' Poor Kiku~!

Please Review! Italy gives you cyber-pasta/hug?


	6. Chapter 5: A Nice Day and Terrible Night

Feliciano, Kiku, and Hercules were sitting on a blanket at the Park. Today was a perfect day to be outside to play and have fun. Feliciano was actually happy to have joined Kiku and Heracules. As the day rolled by it was time for Feliciano to go home.

"Bye Kiku, bye Heracules~!" Feliciano said waving to them as he turned away from them and head home. He slowly walked toward his house, humming a song about pasta. He was so happy after having a fun day, it felt great to smile again.

As he finally arrived to his home and unlocked his door and stepped inside, he felt that his home had another guest inside... He slowly sat down his things on the table he walked around his house checking everywhere. After searching, the only place he didn't look was his room. His heart pounded as he turned the knob.

The door opened quickly as he looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Nothing. He stepped inside. He turned to his closet. He took in a deep breath and opened the door. And as his room nothing was there.

"Oh, good." Feliciano said happily. He quickly took his cloths off and jumped into the bathroom. Turning on the hot water and making it just right, he jumped inside and sighed happily out loud. As he was washing his hair, his mind started to wonder about about a tall German man. His true love, Ludwig.

Tears streamed down his face as he remembered Ludwig was gone again and maybe this time not returning. He slowly turned the water off, he stepped out and grabbed a towel and dried off. He slowly made his way to his bedroom. Feliciano finally fell asleep.

What Feliciano didn't know was that their actually was someone in his house, the stranger slowly made his way to the Italian's bedroom. The door knob turned and opened, the man stepped inside the room.

His eyes looked up and down the sleeping males body, he smiled and was finally right beside the bed. He leaned down and looked at Feliciano better. He was pretty cute, just as his burder said in his sleep.

Maybe he should take the only thing that stupid German loved away from him. He hated his younger brother with a passion ever since he wasn't a real country anymore... He could have saved him, or at least helped him before he was stuck and tortured by that crazy Russian vampire, Ivan.

Maybe, he should take this little man who is so cute and inaconnet into his own hands. He should take this tasty snack and make him an evil vampire follower. So the Awesome can have a follower to do things for him.

Now. It was decided, he was going to take Feliciano. He quickly grabbed Feliciano's face, waking up the man. Doing this woke up Feliciano whom tried to scream but was silenced a second after. Gilbert bared his fangs and stuck them into Feliciano's small, soft neck.

After he was done doing what he had to do, Feliciano opened his eyes, they were not the bright amber color they normally are. They were a crimson red color. Feliciano opened his mouth and spoke only one word.

"Blood."

At this, Gilbert smirk and then it turned into an insane laughter.

* * *

A/N: Well... I finally decided I needed to write a chapter... Sorry I didn't write much well because its 3:00 AM in the morning right now, so I felt like ending it right there...D: hopefully you liked this chapter i finally wrote. Please review~?

Feliciano gives you cyper-pasta... or more like cyper-bloody-pasta now~! C:


	7. Chapter 6: Lonelyness and Horror of News

Ludwig woke up, he was cold and hungry. Looking around the building he saw nothing out of the ordinary.  
"Hm..." Ludwig said quietly to himself as he stood up and strecheed his muscles out. Sighing he walked outside, it was raining. Ludwig sadly looked across the landscape, this was his new lonely and sad life now. No more annoying ways he was woken up by his lover, no more pasta, no more annoying white flags, no more...Just no more Feliciano... He then felt something cold run down his cheeks, he was crying. Ludwig hasn't cried in so long he almost forgot what it was like... Wipeing the tears away he ran out into the rain to go find some food.

Later on he finally caught a few rabbits and a squirle. Drinking them down he threw the lifeless bodies on the forest floor. Ludwig then suddenly felt that something was wrong. Really really wrong. He then ran back towards his 'home' to see that everything looked the same. He still had that feeling of something horrible was about to happen.

"Doitsu~?" A sinister sounding voice called out to the German.

"WHA-?" Ludwig said as he turneed around to see something he was in the least to happen. His Feliciano was looking like a crazed man who killed for fun. His once amber eyes were now blood red, his face covered in blood. His hands were covered even more in blood, his long fingernails stained. Ludwig wanted to just cry at the sight he saw.

"Now now Doitsu~ Don't act that way!" Feliciano said smirking, licking his fingers. "Your lover has came back to tell you that I can now live with you~!" Feliciano said smiling his old cute smile, which was now ruined by the bloody cruel face.

"Your...Your not MY Feliciano!" Ludwig yelled at the Italian. "Why- Who did this to you!" The German demanded.

"Why isn't it obvious burder?" Another man stepped out of the shadows, his white hair had red stains on it. "It was the awesome Gibert!" Gilbert said smiling and putting his arm around Feliciano.

Ludwig was now consumed in rage. His anger could not stop, as he growled at the Prussian. "GILBERT! I'M GOING TO..." Ludwig then sprited towards the white haired man, his long nails closed together like a knief. "KILL YOUUUU!" Ludwig said as he tried to stab the Prussian, using his vampire speed he was hitting so fast it was a blur to the normal human eye.

Gilbert easily doged each and everyone. Smirking he grabbed the German's arm and filpped him onto his back. "Now~ That's no way to treat your brother~?" Gilbert said as he pinned Ludwig to the ground. Feliciano then came closer to the two brothers. "Nee nee Doitsu~? Don't hurt my Gil~" Feliciano said as he smiled down on the German. Gilbert smirked, "Say goodbye to your boyfriend. Because now he's mine. He's my killing machine which I will use to rule the other countries, and become the King of All, The Awesome King Gilbert!"

Ludwig looked up at Feliciano in horror, "Feli-" Before he could even finish his sentence Feliciano already shoved his onto LUdwig's face. "Doitsu~ I've already killed our little Kiku and Heracules~!" Feliciano said as he licked more blood off of his fingers, "You wanna taste them?"

Ludwig was in shock. This was no longer the Feliciano he knew and loved. How could he get his old Feli-chan back? Ludwig kept thinking, his thoughts flashing, while he was being pinned down by his own brother and his lover. Why did it turn out to be this way! WHY! Ludwig painfully looked up at the terrible sight that use to be Feliciano.

Feliciano sighed, "Well, if you don't want any say something!" He smirked as he pushed down harder onto Ludwigs face. Finally he kicked the German in his face, "Gil~ Can I kill him?" Feliciano asked as he scrapped his nails across the German's chest bring up blood.  
Gilbert shrugged, "Nah let's torture him some more, but I want to leave this disgusting place. I just had to show my little burder my weapon." Gilbert said as he stood up from Ludwig, "Come Feliciano. Let us go concure more countries..." Gilbert then headed towards the exit.

The Italian pouted and kicked LUdwig a few more times, pulling Ludwig up by his hair, Feliciano wispered into Ludwig's ear, "I'll kill you next time Doit~Su~!" Throwing Ludwig's beatin up body Feliciano walked away into the night with Gilbert.

The last thing Ludwig saw before he blacked out was Feliciano walking away and then a new person came into the building...He couldn't see the person's face, but nor did he care. All he wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare.

"Ludwig!" The mysterious figure yelled, as he picked Ludwig up some. "Ludwig...! Ludwig are you okay!" And that was all he could remember before falling into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Ughh...I decided to go ahead and update. I bet this was a really crappy update...XC sorry for the BS! Also I'm sorry for all who actually want to read this, for some unknown reason. I am sorry for not updating, I might update again later on today...I dunno though...I also wanted to thank you all for favoriting, reviewing and liking my story! I lurvs you all! And Kiku and Heracules give you fluffy kittes for a review! xD


	8. Chapter 7: Questions and Answers

All he could see was black, surrounding him, consuming him, becoming him. He was alone, it started to get colder by the second. Freezing, he shivered and breathed out, he could by now see his breath. There was nothing around, like he was in a freezing pool of black water. Until, he saw a light. It was very faint, but he reached for it. Streching out towards it, wanting the warmth back.

Ludwig opened his eyes, he was in a dark lit room. He looked around and saw a few blood packs laid on a table beside him. Thirst coming over him, he grabbed them and sucked them down. Not a drop was left.

"I see your finally awake." A voice called out.

The German looked up surprised by the voice. A man stepped out into the small light and had short brown hair, with a curl at the top, glasses, a little mole underneath his mouth.

"Roderich!" Ludwig choked out, to happy to see the Austrain.

Roderich smiled at Ludwig, "Hello Ludwig. It seems that I finally found you, and a good thing I did. You haven't really been eating well have you?" The Austrain sat down at the foot of the bed.

Ludwig sighed and looked down, "How did you know? How did you know I became a vampire?"

Roderich sighed heavily. "I guess I can tell you now. See Ludwig, I have always been in a secret society that hunts. They hunt vampires. Only one's who cause harm to others, so you're fine."

Ludwig frowned and watched the smaller man stand up and start to pace around his bed.

"Actually, even your brother, Gilbert...was once in this society. He was my partner..." Roderich then looked painfully away. Ludwig just stared at the man, waiting for him to go on.

Roderich sighed and went on. "See, we became parnters, we went on missions, we helped each other, had eachothers backs, and eventually became-" He looked away again, looking like was wipping away a few tears, "Well anyways...We made a great team, the best one there was...Until this one mission we were given. We were sent in to kill a very tough vampire who was killing anyone and everyone. We made a plan to sneak up on him, I would come from the back and he went for the front." The Austrain paused to take a sip of water that was sitting beside the empy blood bags.

Ludwig only stared at the smaller man, confused, but wanting to find out what happened to his brother, who was actually once a great guy.

"As we entered the building, we didn't know it but we were going to be ambushed by many other vampires. I killed most but got caught by them. They brought me to the main vampire we were suppose to kill. He then, did...some awful things to me. While Gilbert was being more successful and killed the ambushing vampires. But once he got to where I was he was attacked by the lot of vamps who got me." Roderich stopped for and second and looked at Ludwig.

"Gilbert then yelled out to the main vampire, he wanted to make a deal. That if he would let me go, he would become his servant. He would become a vampire." Roderich said sadly, this time Ludwig could see his eyes glissen with tears about to fall down. "I begged Gilbert to not do that, But it was to late. He took Gilbert, and turned him into a vampire. He also took some of his dark, evil, spirit of his and put it into Gilbert. Which is why he turned you and Feliciano into vampires. But you are stronger. Your will was strong and that is why you didn't turn evil. Unlike Feliciano, who was weak, and fearful, and was desperate."

Ludwig looked at Roderich and asked, "Is ther anyway to save them!"

Roderich looked up at Ludwig, his expression was changed. It was serious, deadly, and ready to do anything, "Only one way...Death."

Yeppers...an update for New Years! :D Happeh Friggin New Years! xD Hope you like it! I also wanted to thank you all for all of the reviews and favs and what not! Roddy gives you...a song! ^^ ugh...why do i keep making this so...sad! Dx


	9. Chapter 8: Joining and Pipes

Roderich sighed as he stood up, "Well, I want you to heal up because as soon as you get better, were going to train you to kill the vampires." Looking away to not show his own pain, he looked back at Ludwig, "You'll do fine."

Ludwig tried to swallow, but a big lump was in his throat. Laying back down he thought and thought about it. Kill? I mean the German has killed many people and things before, but good God this was Feliciano they were talking about! Looking around the dim lit room, Ludwig got out of bed and walked around to strech his muslces.

Ludwig then pulled the cords out of himself and walked into the bathroom, taking a shower and other cleaning up since he really hasn't been able to. Looking at the mirror. Seeing himself as a monster, a vampire. Then the thought of Feliciano and those hidious red eyes, the German acutally shivered at the thought. Some how they had to be stopped. The Italian was now a killing machine controlled by Gilbert.

Splashing water into his face he looked back up. For a split second it looked like Feliciano was in the room with him, smiling at him like he use to. Ludwig turned quickly around to find nothing there.

"What the...!" Ludwig said as he rubbed his eyes and walked out into the room again, changing into his clothes that were now clean. He walked out of the hospital and saw that he wasn't that far away from where Roderich lived. It was time for Ludwig to man up, if anyone had to kill Feliciano it wasn't going to be someone who doesn't give a fuck about him, but someone who will cherise those last moments, remember those great memories they had, and for them, there moments of love. Not sex but their actual love.

Ludwig smiled sadly, "Feliciano...I love you..."

Finally arriving at Roderich's place, he knocked a few times. Waiting for someone to say something or someone open the door, Ludwig was greated by a girl with long brown hair. That girl was Elizabeth.

"Why hello Ludwig! I haven't seen you lately...?" She said smiling at the German. "Are you here for Roderich?" She asked as she let him inside the house. The house was exactly as it normally was, but through Ludwigs eyes it was new. It felt so different from his old life to his new one.

"Hello Elizabeth. Yes, I am here for Roderich. Thank you." Ludwig said as he smiled slightly at the girl.

Elizabeth smiled as she opened the door to the room that contained Roderich's piano, Ludwig remembered countless times being in this room as Roderich played beautiful little noises that came from the big piece of wood and strings. Roderich was sitting there, playing a rather sad sounding tune, as he looked up at Ludwig, smiling.

"Good to see you so soon." He said as he was playing the last few notes of the music.

"Ja, but now..." Ludwig looked behind and saw that Elizabeth was already leaving the two men alone. "How long will it take to finish training...?" He asked wanting to get this over with, as with each second Feliciano and Gilbert could be killing another country.

Roderich sighed and stood up, "It would take a good while for humans, but since you are a vampire, I would say at least a week."

"I can do that." Ludwig said as he stared at the smaller man. "Are you my teacher?" He asked waiting for the musican to reply.

"No-" Roderich said before he was interuppted by a voice from behind of him.

In the shadows, in a corner of the room a tall man came out of it. Blonde hair that was so light it looked grey, violet eyes, long scarf, and a childlish smile.

"Da~ Mother Russia knows all about vampires!" Ivan said as he stepped up to where Roderich was standing. Ludwig twitched on the inside, the childish yet demented man was going to be _his_ teacher. Quickly, Ludwig got over it and nodded a, "Thank you." to the Russian.

Roderich cleared his throat, "He will be your combat teacher, while I will be your stragity teacher. For fighting with vampires, you need both the speed and strength as well as intellectual mind to figure out where weak spots are or to plan an attack. I hope you will be able to do this in a week." The Austrain looked over at Ivan and frowned a little.

Ivan smiled as he pushed Roderich back, "Давайте посмотрим, какие навыки у вас уже есть, немецкие ~!"

Ludwig's face went blank and serious as the Russian pulled his pipe out from behind him,

"Да ~ Начнем!" Ivan said as he started to run towards the German.

Ludwig ran towards Ivan, his nails had grown out by now and where like personal little knieves, thinking about where he should hit the Russian, Ivan was swinging like crazy. Pipe, fist, legs, and even his head, Ivan wasn't holding back, or at least Ludwig hoped for.

Ludwig got a few scrapes here and there, a few punches, but was getting the worse end. His left eye now probably has a bruise on it, he's cut up in places, and his chest and head hurt from the pipe. Breathing heavily, Ludwig then let out the final bit of strength and speed out of him, getting many hits in one, he was a blur with his hands, as the huge Russian was taking steps back after Ludwig finished using all of his energy up. He looked up as the Russian smiled at him.

"Иди спать." Ivan said as his smile looked as if he had no sanity left in his mind, he raised his pipe up into the air, and swung down.

* * *

Yep, felt like adding something... :T I am very happy that all who love this story do, even if my writing sucks but...Dx I have no idea how many more chapters are gonna be but I am not gonna do any chapters of him actually doing the training cuz im lazy...C: Thank you all so much for all the stuff you do for all of my fics and this one!

Ivan invites you to, join Mother Russia~! He also gives you a small pipe if you review~ 3

Russian:

1."Let me see what skills you already have, German~"

2. "Yes~ Let us begin!"

3. "Go to sleep."


	10. Coming to an End

**I wish to thank everyone who has favorited, commennted, and alerted this story.**

The reason I am putting this up is because I am going to** delete this story.**

I really do love all the nice things you said for it, but I have **no will to continue this.**

**Thank you so much**, I love you all dearly for putting up with slow updates and everything else.


	11. Please READ ME

So.

I've thought about it, and decided that I will continue the story. I will eventually continue it, but I am having a HUGE writer's block.

I would like some ideas, for the story. Where should it lead? Should someone die? Well, I do plan for death. So, yes there will be character death...Anyways! I wanted to ask you guys (readers) to help me out!

If you got an idea, or thought, or something just leave a review or message me!

I am sorry for making any of you sad when I said I was stopping, but I decided to give it another shot. Though, I don't find my writing great, I will try my best to finish this dang story.

Please and Thank you so much for dealing with my crap. xD

...Also, I may write some other stories. Maybe some Batman, and BBC's Sherlock? ;) So if I do write any of those, please check them out to if you like either one! :D


End file.
